Falsely Kidnapped
by jiretsukalove14
Summary: Kagome works for Sesshomaru on his plantation as a decoy of his fiancé, Rin, but what happens when Inuyasha kidnaps Kagome thinking that she is Rin? Read to find out. :


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I had, he would have kissed Kagome in both the Manga and Anime. Unfortunately that is not going to happen. ):

* * *

I, Kagome Higurashi, didn't have the easiest life, but never thought of myself as unfortunate. I believe that everything happens for a reason, and these reasons make you who you are.

After my father pasted away, my family slowly slipped into dept. My grandfather, being too old to do much, couldn't keep up our family shrine. My mom tried to find a job, but with times being like the great depression, jobs were hard to come by. My mom had two jobs, but it wasn't enough to support the family. Sota, my little brother, was too young to work; He was only in elementary. So the only other family eligible to work was me.

I decided to get a job that would allow me to support my family, but I was struggling. Not many people were willing to hire a seventeen year old girl when there is a world full of unemployed adults.

One day, one of my friends had mentioned that in South America many rich landowners were willing to pay a lot for someone to work for them. I don't think my friend ever meant me to take it so seriously, but of course I did. A week later, I packed my essentials and flew to South America. My mom wasn't too happy about it.

That is how I ended up here, on Lord Sesshomaru's Plantation. Here I am, walking around in a simple, but elegant dress.

"Lady Rin," A girl around my age said as she skipped cheerfully over to me. She was wearing a white button down shirt and a tan skirt that just went slightly past her knees.

"Kagome," I laughed, and the girl joined in. To most people outside the plantation, they wouldn't understand why we would be laughing. The thing is the girl standing before me is actually Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's soon-to-be wife.

"Sorry, Kagome, that you had to do my work today," I said, trying to stay in character.

"Naw. Its fine, Lady Rin. I like working out in the field sometimes. Sorry, Sesshy is making you be my decoy," The actual Rin said.

Seeing as you maybe confused right now, I'll tell you what is going on. Before Rin came along, Sesshomaru was said to be the most cold-hearted bastard in all of South America, but it was said since Rin has been at his side, he smiles a whole lot more and that is saying something, seeing as he has never smiled before. So recently, Sesshomaru popped the question, and Rin, who is madly in love with him, said yes.

There is also another trait about Sesshomaru that you might want to know about; He is overly-protective. Rin, being the person he cares most about, is forced to have a decoy which turns out to be me.

Rin and I do resemble each other so Sesshomaru came up with the idea to have me dress like and act like Rin while he was away so he knew she would be safe. Seeing as Rin and Sesshomaru are dear friends of mine, I agreed without hesitation. Rin wasn't too happy about it though. Sesshomaru wasn't the most popular guy in the world and had a lot of enemies. Rin believed that this was something that she should face and that I should not have been dragged into this.

"It's fine. I feel like a princess," I said in my Rin voice. I was surprising good at pretend like another.

"Hey! That is my princess status!" Rin pouted jokingly, placing her hands on her hips. Her whine caught the attention of the people who were working in the field. Rin gulped, "… Lady Rin."

I laughed slightly, "Harder then it looks, right?"

Rin nodded with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, same here," I rolled my eyes, "Well, Sesshomaru will be back tomorrow morning so you can have your princess status then, Kagome."

To everyone here, Rin was the young Lady of Lord Sesshomaru. To me, Rin was my best friend. Seeing as she was the only other girl on the plantation, that helped our friendship to grow, but I still refer to Rin in a formal way though it bothers her.

"I know! I can't wait. I have missed him so much," She smiled bubbly. I just rolled my eyes.

"You just miss the sex," I teased, crossing my arms. Red stained Rin's cheek.

"W-what!? I-I do not. M-me and S-Sesshy haven't e-even done… y-you know, t-that," She stuttered. She was so adorable.

"I know. I know," I waved my hand. I was about to tease her some more, when the gates to the plantation opened. I immediately skipped over to the gates.

A tall, muscular man who didn't seem much older then I stood there with a small smirk on his face. His long sliver hair fell over on to his white professional-looking button-down shirt. On top is head were a pair of cute dog ear. If I wasn't pretending to be someone else's fiancé, I would note how handsome he looked, but I was too into character for that.

I slapped my hands in front of my face and held them in a somewhat praying position since it was something Rin always did, "Hi, I'm Rin. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The smile on the man's handsome face grew wider which sent a warning chill down my spine. Something about him made me feel uncountable.

"Lady Rin, come back," Rin whispered nervously from behind me, trying not to let this man hear her, but something told me that he did.

He grabbed onto my wrist, dragging me roughly close to him, "So you're Sesshomaru's fiancé?"

"Why are you jealous?" I glared at the man; my own personality was kicking in. He tightened his grip on my wrist. He pulled it closer to him and leaned his face closer to mine.

"Of course. I have always wanted to sleep with my brother," He growled sarcastically.

"Inuyasha," Rin whispered sadly behind me.

"Looks like your help is smart then you, Lady Rin," His smirk grew wider which was causing me to get mad, but I didn't want to blow my cover so I simply stuck out my tongue.

I was suddenly lifted up into Inuyasha's arms. I pounded on his chest as he dragged me over to a truck that was on the other side of gate.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I continued to pound on his chest.

The truck looked like a large semi, just fancier then the ones in Japan. The back was larger and made out of really shiny metal. The doors that lead into the container were open and two men stood there, ready to drag me inside.

One man had a sympathetic smile on his handsome features. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail which showed his dark friendly eyes which had a hint of pervert in them. The other man also had black hair that was pulled back, but his hair was much longer and his bangs freely fell over his face. His bright blue eyes twinkle while a smirk played on his face.

I started to kick, trying to escape Inuyasha's grasp, but to no avail.

"Kagome!" A small boy shouted. I peeked my head over Inuyasha's shoulder. Shippo was running past the actually Rin who seemed horror-stricken, un-sure what to do.

"Shippo, don't!" I shouted back as Inuyasha handed me to the two in the truck. I knew that Shippo was trying to be a hero like he always so he continued to run at us.

Inuyasha turned to Rin, "Tell your master that Inuyasha said hi."

The two goons were holding onto me as I struggled to get out of the truck. Inuyasha laughed at my attempt, which made me feel like it was hopeless. I hung my head as Inuyasha started to close the door. Just as soon as the doors were going to close, Shippo slipped through the closing crack.

Inuyasha growled at the small fox demon. I pushed away from my captors who willingly let me go, seeing as the door was shut, and I had no way out. I ran and cupped Shippo into my arms. I was afraid that Inuyasha might do something to him if I didn't protect him.

"Kagome," Shippo whined as I held him close to me. I stepped away from Inuyasha who I was now close to because I went to get Shippo.

"Open the door," I demanded, shooting glared at him. His smirk grew wider.

"Why would I do that?" I had the urge to smack. It just so happened that that urge was stronger then I thought. My hand met contact with his cheek causing his annoying smirk to disappear. He glared and step toward me. I stepped back reflexively and pushed Shippo behind me.

"Just let Shippo out then," Inuyasha continued to step toward me, and I continued to step back with every step he took.

"I might have let him, if you hadn't smack me, wench," He growled at me. My back met with the cool metal of the truck which surprised me. I jumped forward in shock and just happened to run into my kidnapper, who was still glaring at me. I smiled nervously.

"Inuyasha," The goon with the small ponytail warned. I soon found out why. Inuyasha's hand met my face at his full force. My head hit the cold metal wall. Damn, it hurt. I slumped to the floor, holding my head. Shippo immediately ran to my side.

"INUYASHA!" That same guy yelled at him.

"What, Miroku!? She fucking slapped me," He shouted at Miroku.

"I find it a little understandable, seeing as you kidnapped her and smack 3x harder then she did you," All the shouting was giving me a head ache.

"I actually agree with Miroku on this one," The other unnamed goon said.

"Shut up, you mangy-wolf!" Inuyasha shouted as loud as he could.

"You stupid dog! She is bleeding," Shippo chimed into their argument. Inuyasha growled and raised his hand up as if he was going to hit Shippo. I grabbed onto Shippo and pulled him beneath me. I waited to be hit again, but it never came.

"Kagome," Shippo whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"From now on call me Lady Rin. We still have to protect her, remember?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded in understanding.

My blood was flowing down my forehead now which was rather annoying.

"Well, she shouldn't pick a fight she can't keep," Inuyasha sounded like a bratty junior high kid. What he said felt like a challenge to me.

"You started it," I said as I grabbed onto the wall so I could stand up. It was a little hard as I was holding Shippo in one arm while the other was occupied supporting our weight.

When I turned to look at the group of kidnappers, someone was blocking my way. Inuyasha towered over me.

"You slapped me, wench," He growled as he pointed to his slightly redden cheek.

"And you slapped me," I growled back at him. I pointed to my cheek, but I finger slightly touched it which caused me to flinch in pain. Damn, it hurt. Trying to avoid any unnecessary pair, I swiped my hand over my forehead to show blood, "And you made me bleed."

"Wait, you actually made her bleed?!" Miroku shouted in surprise.

"That only happened because YOU slapped ME," He shouted which was doing wonder for my headache.

"Well that is because YOU kidnapped ME from MY home! And I need to go back," My free hand punched him in the gut hard enough to make him scrunch down. I ran to the back door that I was previously dragged through. I tried to open the latch so that the door would open, but I was stopped.

I was forcibly turned around which cause Shippo to fall, then my hands were pinned at the side of my head. I was being forced to look at two glaring amber-eyes.

"I dare you to hit me again,_ Lady Rin_," He said my false name sarcastically. He shook me which caused me to hit my head off the metal container. I was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Inuyasha! Stop it before you seriously injure her!" Now the other goon, referred as Mangy-Wolf, spoke up. My head slumped to the side, but I still glared at him.

"If that is what you wish, _Lord Inuyasha_," I mocked his tone. I raised my leg to hit him in the nuts but his leg was pinning it back so instead I hit him in the shin. Though I was unsuccessful, it still seemed to upset him. He shook me again, harder then the last. My head bouncing of the wall caused a ringing noise to go through out the container. I cursed under my breath as my vision was fading to black.

Inuyasha was suddenly ripped from me and was sent flying back. My body felt heavy and my knees felt week. As I slumped over, someone held me up.

"Koga to the rescue," The other goon said as he lifted me up bride-style as unconscious crept up on me.

"Lady Rin," Shippo's worried voice was the last thing I heard before darkness filled my eyes.

* * *

The idea for this story came to me in a dream which is me saying that it looked a lot better in there. It also means that I didn't get to finish it so I am basically winging it her.

I personally don't like this chapter. I made Inuyasha into a complete ass, but believe it or not this is going to be an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing story, I just don't know how it is going to work out.

I really hope you will continue to read the chapters to come ahead. You never know, it might just get better.

Thank you for reading this chapter. It means a lot to me. If you can, please take the time to review and give a very honest opinion of what you think. Help me improve! I would love advice or compliment. Compliments are nice.

By the way, please don't ask why the setting is in South America. That is where it was in my dream so I decided to stick with it.

Thanks again for reading! Until next time, BYE! (:

-Mary


End file.
